For Lute
by Bobcatslashgoil
Summary: Blink learns that Snitch loves him, but it is too late. Snitch left. What can Blink do to find him and win him back? BlinkSnitch slash,


For Lute  
  
By Aguachica  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I do own Citrina and Cassie the Unicorn. Citrina is a figment of my imagination, and Cassie the Unicorn is based on my own, beloved horse, Cassie May. She is exactly the same, except for the  
horn. I love her very much.  
  
A/N: I am not Lute(aka Thumbsucker Snitch). I am Aguachica. I couldn't  
decide on a title, so I just called it what it is: for Lute. She wrote "Sweet Seventeen", probably the only other Blink/Snitch fanfic on the site.  
It's a great story! Go read it! In fact, go read all of Lute's stories! They're all great! So, I will get back to the subject of this author's note now. This story is for Lute, whose stories I admire an unhealthy amount. I  
crawl in her footsteps.  
  
~~~  
  
Kid Blink sat in the alley next to the Lodging House. He had been out late, and had been locked out of the Lodging House. He had even climbed up the fire escape and banged on the window a little while. No one had heard him. He had thought about trying to pick the lock, but the last time he had tried to pick a lock, the lockpick had broken off inside the lock and the door was not able to be unlocked, and he ended up jumping out the window.  
  
He sat up suddenly as he heard faint singing coming towards the alley. Blink hated being alone, and another newsie being locked out would mean company. He really, REALLY hoped it wasn't a Delancey. That would be bad.  
  
The singer rounded the corner and, to Blink's delight, it was Snitch, a tall, dark-haired newsie with rather large front teeth. Not only was Snitch Blink's current obsession, he could also pick locks beautifully. /Very beautifully/, Blink sighed.  
  
Forcing away all thoughts of how gracefully Snitch could pick locks, Blink bounded up to Snitch and tried his best to sound normal.  
  
"Snitchy-boy! I am SO glad to see you, I really am!" Cried Blink, slinging an arm over Snitch's shoulder.  
  
Snitch looked at Blink a little bit suspiciously. His hazel eyes narrowed, causing Blink's heart to flutter. "Blink, have you been drinking again?"  
  
Blink tried to smile in a cute, non-threatening way. "Me? Drinking? Never! I didn't touch a drop."  
  
Snitch, not reassured, brought his face toward Blink's and sniffed his breath. Blink didn't mind, though. Sniffing his breath for alcohol was probably to closest Snitch would ever come to kissing him. It was all Blink could do not to pretend to be drunk and stumble forward, into those lips. If Snitch was angry, he could blame it on a drunk accident and all would be well.  
  
Before any of Blink's plans could be put into motion, Snitch pulled away, frowning. "No alcohol. What's wrong, Blink."  
  
Blink blushed a little. "The door's locked."  
  
Snitch laughed a little. "Than why don't you use the window, silly?"  
  
Blink shuffled his feet slightly. "It's locked too."  
  
"Then why don't you open it?"  
  
Blink's blush deepened. "I don't know how."  
  
Snitch giggled. This didn't help Blink's blushing problem at all. Hopefully, Snitch would think he was just blushing because he was embarrassed.  
  
"I'se gonna teach you."  
  
Blink looked up. "Huh?" /Oh, sure. Really smart thing to say, Kid. THAT'll make Snitch think you're the cleverest person on earth for sure!/ Blink thought bitterly.  
  
Snitch giggled again. /He's so cute when he does that./ Blink thought.  
  
"I'll teach you to pick locks. We can practice on the window. C'mon, Blink. Follow me."  
  
/To the ends of the earth, Snitch./ Blink thought longingly as he followed Snitch up the stairs. Blink followed him, but not too closely, because he didn't want to think what would happen if he exposed himself to THAT view. His self-control was good, but not THAT good.  
  
Snitch knelt down and carefully picked the lock with his hand made lock pick. Within seconds, the lock gave in with a small click. Not that Blink could blame the lock; he'd give in to Snitch too.  
  
Snitch closed the window and handed the lock pick to Blink. "Now you try it", He whispered. "Were you watching me?"  
  
Blink nodded. He had been watching Snitch very, very closely. But he still didn't have a clue how to use the lock pick. He tapped the lock with it, sending Snitch into a small fit of giggles.  
  
"No, Blink! You'se funny, you know that? You'se got to do this."  
  
Snitch grabbed Blink's hands and guided them to the lock. Blink instantly felt his cheeks starting to burn. He was sure Snitch would feel the heat and find out his secret. But Snitch was frowning at the lock pick.  
  
"Hey! This ain't working for you!"  
  
Snitch examined his lock pick, looking confused. /He looks so cute when he's confused/ Blink shrugged it off. "I guess I just don't have the talent."  
  
Snitch looked at him seriously. "That's it, ain't it? You don't believe that this can work, do you? The only way you'se gonna be able to pick locks is if you believes in you'seself."  
  
Snitch opened the window within seconds and disappeared into the Bunkroom. Blink watched, crestfallen. /Oh no. Now Snitch's mad at me. And it's all because of that stupid lock pick. I hate lock picks. Evidently, they hate me too./  
  
Blink went to bed to be greeted with puzzling, hopeless dreams.  
  
~~~  
  
Blink woke to someone shaking him by the shoulder. "Blink! Time to wake up! Carry the Banner!"  
  
Blink rolled over, muttering death threats. Mush skipped over and looked at him. "Wow, Blink. You looks terrible! Didn't you get any sleep last night? How'd you get in here, anyways?"  
  
Blink shrugged him off, and closed his eyes. He needed more SLEEP! "Go 'way. Snitch let me in." he mumbled, hoping that Mush would leave him alone.  
  
Mush cheerfully climbed up to Blink's bed and sat on top of his best friend, knowing that would wake him. It did. Blink jerked awake and scrambled out from under Mush.  
  
"Mush! You'se too heavy. Can't breathe!"  
  
Mush laughed and patted Blink on the shoulder. "So, where'd Snitch run off to after he let you in?"  
  
Blink squinted up at Mush. "What'cha mean? Snitch came in too."  
  
Mush shook his head. "No, he ain't here. He wasn't in his bunk this morning, and I hasn't seen him around."  
  
Blink leapt up, knocking Mush to the floor, and dashed into the wash room. No Snitch. He ran back to Snitch's empty bunk and began to tear at it, trying to find what was not there. He flung Snitch's pillow from him, and a scrap of paper fluttered from it. Blink greedily seized the paper and crawled onto his own bunk to savor it.  
  
'Dear Blink' it read. Blink read over it again. Snitch had called him 'Dear' and he had written this just for him! He unfolded he rest of the note. 'I have left. You'se won't be able to find me, so don't try.' /Why not?/ Wondered Blink.  
  
'I likes you, Blink. The way we'se supposed to like girls. I had to tell you, but since you don't like me that way, I didn't want to be around when you heard it. I loves you, Blink. Love, Snitch.'  
  
Blink stared at the letter. Snitch loved him. Snitch. Loved. Him. No matter how he read it, his mind still rebelled to the hope. There had to be a way to find Snitch. There had to be!  
  
Blink washed almost automatically and left with the other Newsies. But instead of going to the D.O., he went to see a friend of his. Her name was Catrina, and she was the only true seer he knew. If anyone could help him, she could.  
  
~~~  
  
He walked up to the small, one-roomed house that doubled as Catrina's office. A small sign outside declared, "Catrina the Seer. See the Way." He opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
The air was thick with burning incense, and at the center, Catrina sat facing away from the door, staring intently into a crystal ball. She slowly turned around, whispering so Blink had to strain to hear her.  
  
"Welcome to the house of magic. I am the Seer. How may I he-oh. It's you. Blinky!"  
  
Blink staggered backwards as he dealt with having his hands full of a beautiful girl. He hugged her before setting her down gently. Her beaming, Gypsy face looked up at him. It was so much like that of her brother's, Mush, that sometimes Blink got them confused.  
  
"Blink! I'm so glad you came! I would ask how Mush is, but I am a seer, after all, and I know he is fine, despite being dumped by his last girlfriend. I knew she'd do that. Of course I did. Ooo! Blink! You're in love I can tell! Who is she? How lo-Mmph!"  
  
Blink laughed and covered his friend's mouth. "You'se always gets way too excited for your own good, Cat." He laughed when she pouted against his hand. "Actually I am in love, that's why I'se here."  
  
Catrina pulled away and looked at him with horror in her eyes. "Please tell me you're not in love with my oaf of a brother! I know you two are best friends, but Mush couldn't figure out what to do with a boyfriend if his life depended on it. He's just too-"  
  
Blink covered her mouth again and looked at her. "Okay, it's gonna be easier if we did it this way. I loves a newsie named Snitch." He paused while Catrina let out a muffled squeal. "He loves me too, but he left me with this note, and I can't find him."  
  
Catrina grabbed the note and took it to her crystal ball. "Ooo!" She shrieked, "This is so cute!"  
  
Blink rolled his eye. "Just find where he is, and quit makin' fun of me love life." He grumbled, smiling a little to show he didn't truly mean it.  
  
Catrina glanced in the crystal and jumped away from it as if she had been shocked. "I cannot find him. There is a block around him."  
  
Blink looked down. "So I guess I can't find him?"  
  
"Oh, no. Did I say that? I think not. I will help you find him! We must go see my office and train you in the arts of empathy, levitation, and Ghost. Once you learn those, you will be able to find Snitch! I do love happy endings! They're just so-"  
  
Blink's fingers started to get a little tighter around her mouth, and she wiggled away.  
  
"Okay, okay! No need to get upset, geez!"  
  
Blink was starting to get impatient. "Take me there. Now. Please?" He pulled out a handful of coins and held them in front of her eyes.  
  
Citrina grabbed the coins and took Blink's hand. "This way." She said and led him into one of the corners of her home. She conjured a small portal and led him through it. He closed his eye, expecting pain or sickness, but nothing happened. Citrina tapped his arm.  
  
"Blinky, it's all over. You can open your eye now."  
  
Blink cautiously opened his eye, and then opened it wide in awe. Citrina grinned proudly.  
  
"Blink, welcome to the dimension of Magic. Only magic users and the people they choose have access to this place. Enjoy the view, for in a few minutes, we'll reach my home here, and we'll start training."  
  
Blink had never wished he had two eyes as much as he did now. He bent his neck from left to right, trying to take in all the wonders of this place. People flew through the air. Blink suddenly realized that he and Citrina were also flying. Citrina looked very smug.  
  
"It's levitation. Instead of pushing against an object, I push against the ground. Don't worry; you'll be able to do this in no time."  
  
Blink gulped. /I'se not sure I want to! What if I falls?/ But then he remembered Snitch, and he knew he'd do whatever he had to.  
  
The strangest of buildings rushed by: buildings that floated, buildings that were raining inside, and many others. Some were guarded by dragons on chains, while others looked unguarded, but likely had magical traps.  
  
Before he could look at anything else, they stopped and dropped gently to the ground.  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Citrina.  
  
Blink gaped at the house. It was so different from her one room shack in New York! It was a mansion, three stories high, and it was twice as wide as the Lodging House! Citrina noticed his stunned face and laughed.  
  
"I teleport here to spend my nights. There is no way I'd sleep in that dump in your world!"  
  
Blink could only stare. For years, he'd been worried about her, spending her life alone in a dark, cramped house. Now he realized that she was, in fact, richer than all the newsies plus Pulitzer. She walked to the door and took Blink's hand.  
  
"I have to will myself through. Anyone who tries to get through uninvited gets a very nasty burn." She explained as they melted through to the inner house.  
  
The inside was even more beautiful than the outside was. Grand marble staircases lead up to the second floor. Marble flooring covered the huge floor, except for in the very middle, where grass covered an area. A unicorn grazed by a streaming fountain.  
  
Blink pointed soundlessly at the unicorn, who raised her head to examine the visitor. Citrina looked proud.  
  
"That is my best friend, Cassie." Cassie the unicorn came trotting over. She was very pretty, with a reddish brown coat and a silky red mane and tail. Her red color was accented by white legs and a white blaze, with a heavy white horn on her forehead.  
  
Blink reached to touch the marvelous creature, and she pressed her soft muzzle into his hand. Citrina looked very proud of Cassie.  
  
"That's my good girl. . ." she murmured softly, and Cassie looked at her fondly with liquid brown eyes before returning to her grass.  
  
Citrina turned to Blink. "Now we can start training. Come. I'll take you to my dueling room. We can practice there. Then I'll show you to the room where you'll be staying."  
  
Blink followed her into a grand hall, where magical weapons shone from the walls.  
  
The Dueling Room was long and empty. But he felt as though he were being watched. He glanced around the room nervously. Catrina was overjoyed.  
  
"Ah, you feel it? This room contains the most magical forces in the house. Very good; feeling magic is the first step to learning it. Now what you've got to do is learn to see it."  
  
"How would I do that?"  
  
She placed her hands over his. "Close your eyes and let your mind relax. Do you see anything?"  
  
"What should I look for?"  
  
"Glowing arrows. They should be above and below you. Feel for them, and you will see them."  
  
Slowly, pencil thin lines began to appear in the ceiling. Blink's heart jumped; he could do this! The line burst into a flaming, double-sided arrow. He dropped Citrina's hands in shock. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"It worked. I can do this. It really worked!" Blink stammered excitedly.  
  
Citrina beamed her delight. "I knew you could! Now, the next thing is to draw in the energy and let it flow through you. That is the only way you'll ever get to do anything with your talent."  
  
Blink tired to draw in the energy, but nothing happened. Beside him, Citrina whispered, "You are strong, Blink. You have strength in you. You have power. You deserve power. The power must come to you."  
  
Blink began repeating this in his head, and slowly, he felt like he was sucking the energy from the arrow.  
  
"Now push away from the ground!"  
  
Blink, in his ecstasy of conquering the power, gave a huge mental shove against the ground. He lifted, but then he just stood there. Citrina sighed and levitated up next to him.  
  
" Let me guess: you have no idea how to get down?"  
  
Blink whimpered and nodded, glancing down at the ground below him.  
  
"Okay, gently pull the earth towards you."  
  
Blink did, and he felt himself gradually sink. The moment his feet touched the earth, he sank to the ground, wishing never to leave it again. But he would have to, to find Snitch.  
  
Citrina glanced at her watch. "My goodness! It's quite late. I'll show you to your room."  
  
She led Blink through the maze of passages, to an exquisite bedchamber. He sat on the feather soft bed and looked around. Citrina pointed to a closet.  
  
"I have clothes that fit you in here. I will wake you in the morning, and you can eat breakfast before we start lessons. Good night, Blinky"  
  
Blink smiled as she left the room. He was glad she called him 'Blinky'. Since he had seen the true luxury she lived in, he had felt inferior to her. But when she used her old pet name for him, he was reminded of their friendship. It was a wonderful thing. Almost as wonderful as the feeling he got from crawling into the downy bed and going to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Blink was woken by a quiet knock on his door. He opened his eyes sleepily. "Wha. . .  
  
Citrina's soft laugh echoed through the door. "It's time to wake up! If you don't get up and get dressed right now, I'm going to send Cassie in there!"  
  
The unicorn neighed, and Blink scrambled to his closet. After staring at the selection for a while, He chose a soft blue tunic and dark brown pants. The clothes were in a medieval style, like something you might find in one of Specs' books. He slid the clothes on and they fitted perfectly. He admired himself for a short while before stepping out into the hall.  
  
Cassie the Unicorn was waiting for him. She turned and began walking down the hall. Blink guessed that she was going to guide him to the Dining Room, as he had no idea where to go.  
  
Cassie led him to a rather cozy room. Citrina had two plates of food set out, and there was hay on the ground for Cassie. Blink sat next to Citrina and ate his eggs and toast. Citrina was an excellent cook, and he complemented her on it.  
  
"Oh, I don't cook. I conjured this. The last time I tried to cook, I set the stove on fire!" she stated, obviously proud of her achievement.  
  
Blink laughed and shook his head, and finished his breakfast. When he finished Citrina stood and went into the Dueling Room. Blink assumed he was supposed to follow her, and he did. She spun about as he entered to face him.  
  
Today, we will learn empathy. You will be able to sense someone's presence by following his or her emotions. To start, you will focus on an emotion you want to feel. I am feeling friendship for you right now. Think of friendship and follow where it feels strongest."  
  
Blink thought of his friendship with Citrina, and suddenly, he started walking towards her.  
  
"Good. Very good. Now sense the emotion of a new friend who you want to know."  
  
He focused on that thought, and he walked out of the room. It was a bit like sleepwalking, and he soon found himself back I the Dining Room where Cassie was munching on her hay. She snorted when he came in.  
  
Citrina teleported into the room and clapped her hands in joy. "You've got it, Blinky! You can use this to locate Snitch. All you'll have to do is think of love and Snitch, and you'll go to him!"  
  
They went back into the Dueling Room. Citrina turned to him. "There is one last thing you'll need to learn."  
  
She was obviously waiting for him to ask what it was, so he did. "What's that?"  
  
"You need to learn Ghost. It will enable you to pass through solid objects. You just need to focus on the energy lines, and let them run through you. Ready?"  
  
He nodded and felt power surging through his veins. He breathed deeply and looked at Citrina for further instruction.  
  
"Okay, now, imagine that you are nothing. You are as air, and you have no mass. You are a ghost. You can see, and others can see you, but you are untouchable. Nothing."  
  
Blink closed his eye, and let Citrina's voice guide him through the spell. He felt a light pressure and looked around him. Citrina was next to him, and she had touched her hand to his. Her hand went right through him.  
  
"Very good Blink. You're catching on so quickly! What reason could you have for learning this so quickly?"  
  
Blink glared at her and she laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Now, to return to solid form, you need to just draw matter into your body, making it solid. Stop when you feel right."  
  
He did, and she smiled. "Well, Blink, tomorrow you will set out to find Snitch. Get a good night's rest, and pick out a nice, heroic looking outfit for tomorrow. You do want to look good for your Lover Boy, don't you?"  
  
Blink blushed and nodded. He hurried back to his room and looked through his closet. He finally decided on a deep brown, almost silky tunic with even darker brown pants. They looked good on him, and he was satisfied. He laid them carefully on a chair and slept, gaining energy for tomorrow.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Blink didn't even need a wake up call. He was up before the sun rose, and he washed thoroughly before getting dressed. He examined himself. He looked striking.  
  
He exited the room and went to the Dining Room. Citrina and Cassie were there, but Cassie made him stare. The brown unicorn was saddled and bridled, looking dangerously ready for battle.  
  
"Why is Cassie. . .wearing all that?" He asked the smugly grinning Citrina.  
  
"Blink, meet your War Unicorn. I guarantee she will make a good impression on your Snitch. And on anyone who gets in your way."  
  
Blink looked at the heavy horn and gulped. What if she impaled Snitch on accident?  
  
Cassie looked at him with almost a glare. Citrina laughed.  
  
"Cassie says that no unicorn impales anyone by accident! And she's going to be careful with you. She knows you're my friend, and I would be most unhappy if you were damaged."  
  
Blink was relieved. He stroked the unicorn's silky neck in apology, and Cassie carefully nudged him. He looked at Citrina for interpretation.  
  
"She wants you to get on. Go on. She'll go where you tell her to, and she'll bring you back once you've got Snitch. And Blink?"  
  
Blink hesitated, waiting for a lecture.  
  
"When you find Snitch, could you gallop by and just sweep him onto Cassie in your arms? I read about that in a book, and I've always wanted to see it done. It sounded so romantic!"  
  
Blink looked at her. "See it?"  
  
"Oh yes. I'll be watching on my crystal ball. That way, I can pop over if you need any help. Besides," she giggled, "This is better than any of the soaps on today!"  
  
Blink climbed into Cassie's saddle with surprising ease. Apparently, the magic of the unicorn made any rider look good. Citrina giggled and waved and Blink, feeling slightly used, turned Cassie and exited the house.  
  
Once he was on the street, he began to focus on Snitch. He imagined the other newsie's love for him, and his large smile and shining hazel eyes. He knew which way to go. Cassie galloped forward, and Blink was surprised that he had no trouble staying on. More unicorn magic.  
  
He followed his senses to a tall tower. There were no obvious doors, but that didn't bother Blink very much. He hadn't gone through the trouble of learning ghost for no reason. He and Cassie easily phased through the wall.  
  
Then he encountered another problem. There were no stairs. That was what levitation was for, but could Cassie also levitate? He looked to the unicorn and she gave him a long stare, as if asking, "Are you another stupid human or what?", and she gave a great leap into the air, as if climbing a rocky hill. She wound around the edge of the wall, climbing upwards until she reached a platform. She gave him a smug look, just like Citrina would.  
  
He dismounted and turned into Ghost form and walked into the door. It hurt, a lot. He rubbed his forehead, and looked at the still solid door. He pushed on it, and it didn't move.  
  
He sat on the ground in frustration, and jumped up as he was poked by a sharpish object. He examined the offending object carefully, and found it to be exactly what he feared it was. A lock pick.  
  
He moaned in frustration. Didn't Snitch love him and want him to get to him? Why was Snitch making him do this? Didn't he know he couldn't use lock picks? Then, something Snitch had said echoed through his mind.  
  
/'The only way you'se can pick locks is if you'se believes in you'seself.'/  
  
Blink steeled himself. He could do this! He remembered how Snitch's hands had held his, and he repeated the motions Snitch had shown him. Nothing happened. He tried again. This time, he pushed the lockpick in and felt it catch in something. His heart quickening, he pushed up and there was a satisfying click.  
  
He started to open the door, but remembered Citrina's words. He turned around. "I hope you'se happy, Citrina." He said aloud as he mounted Cassie and charged through the door.  
  
He paused dramatically once inside, and he saw Snitch. The tall, handsome boy turned around in surprise, and Blink's breathing quickened. He nudged Cassie into a gallop towards Snitch. Snitch's eyes widened in fear.  
  
Then Blink leaned over and grabbed Snitch's arms. Snitch raised his hands to Blink's shoulders, and Blink was able to pull him into the saddle. Somewhere in his mind, he heard insanely happy giggles, and he knew Citrina had seen and was happy. He was happy too.  
  
Snitch leaned against him and Blink tilted Snitch's head up for a kiss. Snitch's lips were warm to the point of burning, but Blink still clung to them as if they were blood's life. Blink licked Snitch's lips, and Snitch parted them almost instantly, inviting Blink in. Blink's tongue slid in, shyly caressed Snitch's tongue, and then slid out.  
  
Snitch broke the kiss to look dreamily into Blink's blue eye with his heavily lashed hazel ones. He angled his fingers in Blink's dark gold hair and pulled him down for another hungry kiss.  
  
Blink quickly reviewed his favorite dreams and replayed them with Snitch. The real Snitch reacted just as the dream one had, thrilling them both. They experimented until they were both hyperventilating too much to kiss any more.  
  
Snitch took deep, slow breaths, and rested his head on Blink's warm chest. He wrapped his arms around Blink. "I love you. Never leave me."  
  
Blink bent his head down slightly to kiss Snitch's hair. She slowly slid his lips down to Snitch's ear, kissing it softly before whispering: "I promise I'll never leave you. Ever. I love you too."  
  
Cassie trotted back to Citrina's house while Blink and Snitch contentedly made out. The unicorn had long ago learned that humans in love were not to be disturbed. It was good.  
  
~~~  
  
Citrina was waiting for them with shining eyes. "Oh my gawsh, you two! That was so incredibly fluffy goodness, that I can't believe it!" She continued to babble incoherently. Blink dismounted and then turned to help Snitch down. He lifted Snitch, kissing him as his feet touched the ground.  
  
Citrina's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Do you want to go back to Manhattan? It's getting kind of late, though."  
  
Blink kissed Snitch briefly. "Oh, I think we'se might stay the night. Would you like that Snitch?" Blink squeezed Snitch's hand in a very suggestive and promising way.  
  
Snitch began to blush. "I'd like that, Blink." He said shyly.  
  
Blink flashed his carefree, glowing smile at Snitch. "I'se glad. Very glad. Here, let me show you where we sleep. . ." Blink slipped an arm around Snitch's waist and led him off.  
  
Citrina looked at Cassie. "Do you want some dinner? I doubt we'll see much of them for a very long time."  
  
Cassie snored with laughter and the two friends trotted to the Dining Room. Before they entered, Citrina cast a Sound-Blocking spell. Just in case.  
  
THE END 


End file.
